


Carol of the Rodney

by everlydawn (andrewlevy)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewlevy/pseuds/everlydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody to the tune of Carol of the Bells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol of the Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fun holiday and I hope all the rest of you did too. I had a long drive both ways to visit family, and with my car radio broken I started singing carols to keep me awake. The only problem was, I couldn't remember all the words...so I made up my own!

Rodney McKay  
Must have his way  
When in the lab  
He's quite a cad

Complaining much  
When missing lunch  
All those around  
Can hear the sound

INCOMPETENCE!  
That is his vent  
With flailing arms  
These are his charms

When no one's near  
He is quite dear  
Huge intellect  
Genius effect

When danger comes  
He's on the run  
Screams like a girl  
END OF THE WORLD!

Darts they are flying  
People are dieing  
Outlook is drear  
The Wraith are here  
Running, running, running, running away  
Running, running, running, running away

Rodney McKay  
He'll save the day  
From certain death  
With his last breath

(repeat from beginning)

Rodney McKay, Rodney McKay  
Rodney McKay, Rodney McKay...


End file.
